Parental-control applications may allow a parent to monitor and control the content a child may access over the Internet. However, traditional parental-control applications may focus on web content (e.g., monitoring and blocking websites) and chat activity (monitoring conversations and blocking buddies). Traditional parental-control applications may not prevent access to inappropriate digital content in music files, video files, e-books, and other media files.
Some traditional media players may provide limited parental-control functionality. However, media players that provide parental controls may only prevent a child from accessing inappropriate content with the media player. Parents do not have tools for preventing their children from accessing media content using other media players and access mechanisms.